dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Z: The Legend
Dragon Ball Z: The Legend, known as Dragon Ball Z: Idainaru Dragon Ball Densetsu (ドラゴンボールZ 偉大なるドラゴンボール伝説, Doragon Bōru Zetto Idainaru Doragon Bōru Densetsu; lit. "Dragon Ball Z: The Greatest Dragon Ball Legend") in Japan, is a fighting game produced and released by Bandai on March 31, 1996 in Japan for the Sega Saturn and PlayStation and the same year in Europe for the Sega Saturn only. Greatest Hits versions were released on June 20, 1997, for the Saturn and June 27, 1997, for the PlayStation. Gameplay Dragon Ball Z: The Legend utilizes a unique system of play that is different from most other fighters. The graphics feature 2D sprites in a three dimensional world. Although each battle begins on the ground, the majority of the action is featured skyward. The characters fly around each and utilize rapid punches and kicks, and Ki Blasts, either singularly or rapidly by holding the assigned button for a short period. The characters have a limited amount of ki that can be charged over time. If the player uses all of their available ki, their character will stop fighting out of exhaustion, leaving them wide open for an attack. The life meter is a scale made up of energy from both sides that shifts depending on damage taken, and after one side is depleted, the character performs a special "Meteor Attack", which takes place in a cut scene and finishes off the opponent. Each match is made up of two teams that can include one fighter or multiple fighters that can be switched out at various times. Story Mode There are eight "episodes" in the story mode: the Saiyan Saga, the Captain Ginyu Saga, the Frieza Saga, the Androids Saga, the Cell Games Saga, the Majin Buu Saga, the Fusion Saga, and the Kid Buu Saga. Characters Playable characters Dragon Ball Z: The Legend features 35 playable characters/forms: *Goku (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Majin) *Kid Gohan *Teen Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) *Adult Gohan (Super Saiyan, Ultimate) *Piccolo *Krillin *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) *Trunks (Super Saiyan) *Goten (Super Saiyan) *Gotenks (Super Saiyan 3) *Vegito (Super Saiyan) *Nappa *Guldo *Recoome *Burter *Jeice *Captain Ginyu *Frieza *Dr. Gero *Android 19 *Android 18 *Android 17 *Android 16 *Cell *Cell Jr. *Dabura *Majin Buu *Super Buu *Kid Buu Other characters *Kami *King Kai *Yamcha *Tien Shinhan *Chiaotzu *Mr. Satan *Jimmy Firecracker *Babidi *Old Kai *Supreme Kai *Kibito *Kibito Kai *Dende *Porunga Gallery Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Fighting games Category:Video Games Category:Video games where Goku is playable Category:Video games where Gohan is playable Category:Video games where Vegeta is playable Category:Video games where Piccolo is playable Category:Video games where Krillin is playable Category:Video games where Goten is playable Category:Video games where Trunks is playable Category:Video games where Gotenks is playable Category:Video games where Nappa is playable Category:Video games where Guldo is playable Category:Video games where Recoome is playable Category:Video games where Burter is playable Category:Video games where Jeice is playable Category:Video games where Captain Ginyu is playable Category:Video games where Frieza is playable Category:Video games where Future Trunks is playable Category:Video games where Dr. Gero is playable Category:Video games where Android 19 is playable Category:Video games where Android 18 is playable Category:Video games where Android 17 is playable Category:Video games where Android 16 is playable Category:Video games where Cell is playable Category:Video games where Cell Juniors are playable Category:Video games where Dabura is playable Category:Video games where Majin Buu is playable Category:Video games where Super Buu is playable Category:Video games where Kid Buu is playable Category:Video games where Vegito is playable